loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Gamora
Gamora is the love interest of Richard Rider (Nova) and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She is the last of her species, she was raised and trained by Thanos when he found her as a child. At first, Thanos, showed little kindness to her, but she was very loyal to him. Gamora become very proficient in martial arts. She first met the Silver Surfer when traveling to the "Soulworld". She battled Drax the Destroyer. Romantic Interest Richard Rider Gamora met Rider during the Annihilation War and soon developed a bond with him based mostly on lust. Rider, on the other hand, wanted something serious with her but knew that while the war was going on nothing would happen. Once they won the war, Gamora was selected by the Phalanx, who had invaded Hala, and infected with the transmode virus to force her to hunt and kill Rider. Once they found each other, Gamora was weak so Rider had to take care of her for a while. She tried to convince Rider to give in to the transmode virus (that infected him as well) to be together once more but Rider refused so she tried to kill him a few times without success. Eventually they both were cured and Gamora found herself without a purpose and fearing her relationship with Rider was over. She had a conversation with Rider where he tried to convince her to join the Guardians of the Galaxy, after Gamora assured him that Adam Warlock didn't mean anything to her anymore, she asked Rider if their relation was done, to which Rider responded "I hope not". This was enough to convince her to join the Guardians of the Galaxy. Long time after she joined the team, Rider sacrificed himself along with Peter Quill to ensure Thanos and the Cancerverse would dissapear. They were presumed dead after that and Gamora mourned Rider. After Peter Quill and Drax came back and reformed the team, Gamora was curious about what happened to Rider. After finding out Quill lied to her about it, she kidnapped him and forced him to tell her the truth. Quill then told her the truth about how Rider confesed his love for her despite having started a relationship with another woman, Quill also told her about Rider's regrets of not having been able to convince her to just be happy with him or to not having had kids. Quill also told her about Rider's last wish that was for the team to help her find happiness. Gamora was completely moved after finding out about this and silently mourned her lost lover, hinting at the fact she also loved him all the time.Peter Quill was in love when he first saw Gamora. Old Romances Adam Warlock During Infinite Watch, Gamora and Pip the Troll persuaded Doctor Strange to help them find Warlock, who was going mad with power. Adam Warlock reciprocated her love as she and Adam remained in a pocket dimension to raise the cosmic being known as Atleza. However during the Annihilation war, Adam went insane and decided to leave Gamora and enter into a cocoon to regenerate himself. After both joined the Guardains of the Galaxy, Gamora tried to revive her thing with Warlock but she failed as Adam became the Magus and killed her in a vision. Not long after she was discovered not dead, Adam Warlock (now called Adam Magus) kidnapped her and tried to brainwash her to fight at his side. Gamora snapped out of it and re joined the Guardians of the Galaxy to fight Magus. Long after Adam Magus was defeated and killed, Adam Warlock was revived and soon seeked Gamora, however both stayed as allies having put an end to their relationship a long time ago. In Other Media Gamora appeared in the Silver Surfer episodes, "Learning Curve: Part Two", "Antibody", and "Radical Justice" with a major role voiced by Mary Long and later by Alison Sealy-Smith. Gamora also appeared in the 2014 Guardians of the Galaxy movie where she is played by Zoe Saldana as she served as a member of the Guardians and as a love interest to Star-Lord/Peter Quill (portrayed by Chris Pratt) throughout the movie. Gallery Gamora Silver Surfer cartoon.jpg|Gamora as she appears in the Silver Surfer animated series Gamora (Earth-13122).png|A Lego version of Gamora Guardians-of-the-galaxy-poster-gamora-full.jpg|Gamora as she appears in the 2014 Guardians of the Galaxy movie played by Zoe Saldana Star Lord & Gamora Almost Kiss.png|Gamora and Star-Lord gamora.jpg|Gamora in Avengers: Infinity War th6R5C9S9B.jpg|Gamora in her ravager costume|link=bing Category:Female Love Interest Category:Marvel Love Interests Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Tsundere Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels